


Проиграть, побеждая

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Секс с Ямато - ошеломляет





	Проиграть, побеждая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470949) by [TJ_Dragonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade). 



Секс с Ямато – ошеломляет.  
Сай обхватывает ногами бедра Ямато, поддерживая их обоих, облегчая соединение их тел. Ямато тихо выдыхает и переносит вес на локоть так, чтобы рука осталась свободной, и он мог держать Сая за руку, сплетаясь с ним пальцами. Другой рукой Ямато по-прежнему придерживает Сая за бедро, мягко сжимая, когда подается назад; голос Сая поднимается до негромкого стона, когда Ямато вновь движется вперед, и дыхание срывается от равноприятных приливов и отливов наслаждения.  
Он прогибается и скрещивает лодыжки за спиной Ямато, разводя бедра так широко, как только может, удерживая мышцами член Ямато, когда тот выскальзывает, и приветливо расслабляясь, когда тот возвращается. Свободной рукой Сай цепляется за бицепс Ямато, накрывая ладонью татуировку АНБУ, и яростно сжимает пальцы: его голова мотается влево-вправо.  
Секс с Ямато – ошеломляет, и Сай понятия не имеет, как делать это правильно.  
Ямато выцеловывает ему горло, и возбуждение Сая вспыхивает горячими искрами в животе, пусть даже в его мыслях крутятся полубессвязные соображения об инстинктах и животном подчинении, формируя смутное понимание порывов, что охватывают его, пока Ямато неторопливо толкается в его тело снова и снова. Подставить кому-то горло – примитивный жест проигравшего, что-то, оставшееся еще с тех дней, когда люди и животные не очень отличались друг от друга. И Сай находит, что это удивительно уместно – что этот жест так часто используется во время секса, подразумевая определенный уровень уязвимости и доверия, которое, как ему казалось, неимоверно трудно заслужить. Секс заставляет участников опускать все щиты и терять бдительность – одна из многих причин, почему его часто используют на операциях устранения. К тому же, сплестись с кем-то телами ради наслаждения – значит поверить в то, что другая сторона не убьет и не ранит их в процессе. И Сай решает, что это простое действие – подставить горло – является вполне удобным символом такого доверия.  
Хотя Сай уверен, что мысль «он меня не убьет» не относится к тем, что всплывают у обычных людей, стоит им подумать о сексуальном возбуждении, но она все равно крутится в мозгу еще с тех пор, как Сай впервые задумался о сексе с Ямато. И эта мысль позволила ему возвращаться в постель Ямато снова и снова – и быть с ним раскованным, открытым и даже беззащитным.  
Секс с Ямато – ошеломляет, и Сай понятия не имеет, как делать это правильно, но он доверяет Ямато.  
Ямато гладит его по боку, от бедра до плеч, разжимает пальцы Сая и кладет его ладонь себе на грудь. Сай чувствует бешеное биение сердца Ямато и прижимает руку сильнее, пока Ямато сводит и разводит пальцы на его плече, а потом двигается вверх, к лицу, обводя подбородок, ухо, шею… У Ямато широкие и сильные ладони, по сравнению с ними, шея у Сая тонкая и довольно хрупкая; он отлично знает, как легко эти руки могут переломать ему позвонки, но в прикосновениях Ямато нет ничего, кроме нежности.  
Он бережно тянет подбородок Сая вверх и накрывает его рот своим, осторожно приоткрываясь под напором губ Сая. Теплое и мягкое скольжение языка – и Сай не знает, как описать то, что он чувствует при этих поцелуях, но точно знает, что хочет чувствовать это снова, и снова, и снова.  
– Сай, – выдыхает Ямато, в его голосе тепло, мощь и острая нужда. «Это страсть», – подсказывает Саю его разум, в этом тоне уйма нюансов, начиная с просьбы, заключенной в имени (в его имени!) – а также «позволь мне», «верь мне», «пожалуйста» и «я хочу». И Сай, охотно подчиняясь, молча отвечает «да, да, да, ДА!» – прогибом в спине, хваткой намертво вцепившихся пальцев и дрожью в его напряженных и широко разведенных бедрах.  
Секс с Ямато – ошеломляет, и Сай понятия не имеет, как делать все правильно, но он доверяет Ямато научить его.  
Ямато поверх него – горячий, тяжелый, он вдавливает Сая в футон, двигаясь в медленном ровном ритме глубоко внутри; пальцы Ямато переплетены с его, вдавливая руку Сая в подушку, а другой рукой Ямато поддерживает его под затылком, легко тянет за волосы – и Сай сдается, Сай проигрывает.  
И делает это охотно, даже не задумываясь – запрокидывает голову, подчиняясь осторожным подсказкам Ямато, подставляет горло и широко открывает рот, из которого не доносится ни звука. А Ямато прижимается к его коже открытым влажным ртом, накрывает губами его неистовый пульс, проходится горячими поцелуями-печатями от подбородка до ключицы, от ключицы к уху… Наслаждение прокатывается по телу Сая волнами: жар, все возрастающее напряжение и едва ощутимые разряды молнии сходятся воедино и разносятся пылающей лавой по венам. И когда сдерживаться больше невозможно, Сай позволяет потоку нести себя и раствориться в ощущениях, в чистом удовольствии – потому что с ним Ямато.  
Секс с Ямато – ошеломляет, и Сай понятия не имеет, как делать это правильно, но он доверяет Ямато научить его всему.  
А остальное, в сущности, не важно.


End file.
